1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to juvenile products, and more particularly to systems, features, and related accessories for use on juvenile products such as strollers, swings, carriers, or other child motion or soothing products with a child seating area.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Many children's or Juvenile products are known in the art such as strollers, infant carriers, and the like that employ a canopy as a part of the product. The canopy is typically positioned such that it can be deployed to cover a part of the seating area. In most examples, the canopy has two or more bows that can pivot relative to one another and a fabric cover that extends between the bows. Often, a movable one of the bows can be collapsed toward a fixed one of the bows to stow the canopy or can be pivoted away from the fixed bow to partly or fully deploy the canopy. Sometimes more than two bows can be employed to create additional support for the canopy fabric. Sometimes all of the two or more bows are movable to permit a variety of different canopy positions, whether deployed, partly deployed, or stowed. Most canopies typically employ only enough fabric to deploy or expand to cover an overhead portion of the infant or child seating area. This is to provide shading to an infant or child within the seating area.
There are known juvenile products for infants and toddlers that include entertainment and/or soothing features and accessories. Some of these features include electronics configured to produce soothing, distracting, and/or entertaining sounds or physical motion stimuli for the child occupant of the seating area. Many of these juvenile products utilize such electronics to either provide motion to a part of the product, such as a swinging motion to a swing seat, or to provide audible sound stimuli for the occupant of the product.
These known features and accessories are typically rather limited in the range of motion and/or sounds that they produce to sooth, distract, or stimulate the occupant of the juvenile product. Several known products offer a limited user select ability to select from a limited range of alternative sounds or motion characteristics.
While the disclosed systems, devices, and methods are susceptible of embodiments in various forms, there are illustrated in the drawings (and will hereafter be described) specific embodiments of the invention, with the understanding that the disclosure is intended to be illustrative, and is not intended to limit the invention to the specific embodiments described and illustrated herein.